This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To determine the accommodative ability of intraocular lenses in rhesus monkeys following central stimulation. PROGRESS: Electrodes were implanted into the Edinger Westphal nucleus of 6 rhesus monkeys so that accommodation could be stimulated centrally. The lens substance was replaced with artificial lenses designed by NuLens. The ability of these lenses to accommodate, change shape and position after central stimulation was determined using refractometry and ultrasound biomicroscopy. Accommodation of 8.0 diopters was induced during stimulation. Thus, these lenses have the potential to reverse the onset of presbyopia with age. It was determined that four animals with inflammation due to the intraocular lens surgery and severe corneal opacification required a corneal transplant in one or both eyes. Donor monkeys were located and corneal transplants were performed. Accommodation experiments were conducted. Once accommodation data could no longer be gathered, all four animals were euthanized. Two rhesus monkeys each maintain accommodation from 3 to 8 diopters in one eye. Experiments are conducted quarterly to document NuLens IOL functionality. Potentially two additional rhesus monkeys will receive an electrode implant followed by the next generation NuLens IOL. This research used WNPRC Animal and Pathology Services. PUBLICATIONS: None.